A Meeting And A Destiny
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Saat penyerangan yg tiba-tiba terjadi di kota Karakura itu, Hitsugaya mendapat sebuah pernyataan dari sang Sexta Espada yg harus membuatnya waspada! # Slash! GrimmHitsu, IchiHitsu # Request Zhenji Rahma Chan.


Disclaimers : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : **T**

Genre(s) : _Drama, Suspense, Romance_

Pairing(s) : **Grimmjow x Hitsugaya** ; **Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**Summary :** Penyerangan yang tiba-tiba di kota Karakura harus membuat Ichigo dan para bala bantuan dari _Soul Society _mati-matian bertarung. Saat Hitsugaya bermaksud untuk membantu Ichigo -yang tengah kewalahan melawan _Sexta Espada,_ satu pernyataan dari Grimmjow harus membuat Hitsugaya waspada dengan _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu.

**Warning(s) : **_**Canon modified—**_yang juga dibuat _**Alternate Reality (AR), Timeline diubah!—**_saat Grimmjow dan kelima _Numeros_-nya menyerang kota Karakura, _**Slash,**_ _**maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Hitsugaya POV—**_hanya di pembukaan.

_**Don't like don't read! So, don't blame me. Because, I've warned you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Sangat langkahnya pair GrimmHitsu ini di FBI, maka saya memutuskan untuk membuatnya lagi. Saya mengakui bahwa saya sangat mencintai _crack-pair_ _slash_ ini. Meski keduanya tidak pernah bertemu di manga aslinya, tapi dengan menggunakan _Alternate Reality_ di fic ini saya bisa memodifikasi pertemuan mereka.

* * *

><p>Sebuah permintaan dari Zhenji Rahma Chan. <em>Enjoy!<em>

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak begitu merasakan <em>reiatsu<em> yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan _Arrancar_ nomor 11 yang kulawan tadi.

Dia… berbeda.

Sorot mata _sapphire_ itu menatapku tajam. Mengunci gerakanku. Dan—membuat kedua bahuku sedikit bergetar. Sebesar inikah _reiatsu_ dari _Espada_?

**.**

**.**

**A Meeting And A Destiny**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Satu seringai mengembang begitu kedua mata _sapphire_-nya menangkap 'lawan' yang baru saja muncul –untuk menyelamatkan salah satu kawannya. Grimmjow mendengus kecil. Sosok Kapten divisi 10 yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan wujud _bankai_-nya jelas saja membuatnya tertarik.

Awalnya ia tertegun dengan sosok Kapten mungil itu. Wujud _bankai_-nya –yang membentuk dua buah sayap besar dan ekor pada tubuhnya— itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, dan juga—seraut wajah manis itu. _Hmph—_ Grimmjow tersenyum ketus. Pertemuan pertama ini harus dibumbui dengan sedikit—kekerasan.

_Srak!_ Hitsugaya langsung waspada begitu kedua mata hijau _zambrud_-nya menangkap bahu _Sexta Espada_ itu sedikit bergerak. Ia tidak mau meremehkan lawannya kali ini. Karena, sedikit saja dia lengah, maka nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan.

"Jadi kau salah satu Kapten, hm?"

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak. Kaget. Begitu sadar ternyata sang _Sexta Espada_ sudah berada di belakang punggungnya. Sejak kapan?

Satu teriakan keras terdengar, seiring tubuhnya berbalik untuk menyerang sang _Espada_.

"Toushiro…! Cepat menghindar sebelum ia menembakkan _cero_ padamu!"

Terlambat.

**BUUUUUM!**

_Cero_ berkekuatan besar di tembakkan sang _Sexta Espada_. Tapi sebelum _cero_ itu mengenai tubuh Hitsugaya, ia menangkisnya dengan menggunakan sayap es sebelah kanannya, hingga akhirnya kedua sayap es besar itu hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat keras. Namun, sebelum tubuh sang Kapten divisi 10 itu menghantam tanah, Ichigo dengan cepat melesat dan menangkap tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan. Memeluknya erat-erat, sehingga punggungnya sendiri yang membentur kerasnya aspal. Erangan meluncur keluar dari bibir Ichigo begitu punggungnya menghantam aspal.

"Ck!" Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Tidak menyangka 'lawan mungilnya' itu bisa selamat dari serangan _cero_-nya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hitsugaya terbuka. Sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di dalam pelukan pemuda mantan _ryoka_ ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo, disela-sela napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya, Kurosa—" perkataan itu terhenti dan digantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan. Hitsugaya menoleh ke lengan kanannya. Baru sadar bahwa lengan kanannya terkena serangan _cero_.

"Lenganmu terkena _cero_, Toushiro. Lebih baik—"

"Apa kalian berdua lupa sekarang masih dalam area pertempuran, hm?" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada tajam. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. _Sexta Espada_ berambut biru muda itu telah berdiri kurang dari lima meter dari tempat mereka.

Sorot mata Grimmjow yang tertuju lurus ke arah Hitsugaya jelas saja membuat Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya. Sorot mata _sapphire_ itu menunjukkan bahwa ia menginginkan Kapten divisi 10 di pelukannya ini. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak akan membiarkan 'Toushiro'-nya ini jatuh di genggaman _Sexta Espada_ itu.

"Kurosaki… kau mau membunuhku dengan pelukan eratmu ini," bisik Hitsugaya penuh penekanan. Kalau saja keadaan sekarang tidak dalam area pertempuran, ia pasti sudah menghantam rusuk pemuda berambut _orange_ ini dengan sikunya.

Ichigo bergeming. Tidak mengacuhkan ucapan sang Kapten divisi 10. Kedua mata cokelat musim gugurnya masih menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap tajam _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu.

"Serahkan dia untukku, _shinigami_," nada suara itu terdengar mengancam dan memerintah.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bergerak berdiri dari aspal, mengambil _zanpakutou_-nya –yang tergeletak di sampingnya, kemudian menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Toushiro padamu!"

"Kau menantang?" satu alis Grimmjow terangkat. Seringaian terukir di bibirnya, "Baiklah. Berdoalah sebelum seranganku kali ini tidak akan membuatmu mati!"

Ichigo melepas genggaman tangannya begitu Grimmjow mengambil langkah _shunpo_. Hitsugaya termundur ke belakang bebebapa langkah, begitu Ichigo melesat untuk menyerang Grimmjow. Keduanya kembali bertempur di udara –sama seperti tadi ia mendatangi area pertempuran ini. Tebasan pedang Ichigo dengan mudahnya di tahan oleh Grimmjow. Ditahan dengan tangan kosong?

Hitsugaya terpana. Ia baru sadar bahwa pertempuran itu sedikit ganjil. Karena _Sexta Espada_ itu bertarung tanpa menggunakan _zanpakutou_ yang terselip di pinggang celananya. Dan lagi, gerakannya sangat cepat dan tangkas. Hitsugaya bisa melihat bahwa Ichigo nyaris kewalahan menghadapi _Espada_ bernomor enam itu.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya termundur ke belakang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok salah satu rumah. Memegang lengan kanannya yang terkena serangan _cero_ tadi. Entah apa yang harus di lakukannya. Kekuatan _bankai_-nya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Bisa saja ia membantu Ichigo –untuk menyerang _Sexta Espada_—itu dengan Hyourinmaru dalam tahap _shikai_, tapi mungkin tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula sekarang _reiatsu_-nya telah menurun drastis setelah tadi melawan Shawlong Koufang—_Arrancar_ nomor 11, dan juga salah satu pengikut _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu.

Hitsugaya tersentak begitu melihat Ichigo dilempar oleh Grimmjow. Pemuda mantan _ryoka_ itu kembali membentur aspal dengan sangat keras. Membuat aspal disekitarnya retak besar.

"Kurosaki…!" teriak Hitsugaya khawatir. Dengan menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia berusaha menghampiri pemuda yang tengah terbaring di aspal –dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan itu.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya. _Reiatsu_ yang sangat dikenalinya itu membuatnya langsung waspada. Grimmjow yang melihat reaksi sang Kapten divisi 10 langsung tersenyum menyeringai. Jarak tiga meter itu jelas saja membuat Hitsugaya mundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu kuat! Dan begitu Grimmjow baru akan melangkah, Hitsugaya langsung mengeluarkan _kidou_-nya.

"_Bakudou_ nomor 61, _Rikujou Kourou!_"** (1)**

Tanpa merapalkan mantra terlebih dahulu, Hitsugaya menyerang _Espada_ itu. Enam buah cahaya menghantam dan mengikat pergerakan Grimmjow. _Sexta Espada_ itu sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka tubuhnya diikat dengan mantra pengikat seperti ini.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega untuk sementara. Dengan begini ia bisa segera membawa pergi Ichigo –yang masih terbaring—dari pertempuran ini. Dengan cepat, Hitsugaya menghampiri Ichigo. Berusaha membangunkan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Karena mantan _ryoka_ itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk menggapai lengan kanan Ichigo, bunyi patahan yang terdengar di telinganya harus membuat ia menoleh lagi ke arah _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu.

Kedua bola mata hijau zambrud Hitsugaya membulat maksimal. Tercekat. Sang _Espada_ bernomor enam itu menghancurkan mantra pengikatnya! Dan begitu Hitsugaya siap pergi dari tempat itu –dengan menopang lengan Ichigo di pundaknya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dengan keras dan dihantam di dinding terdekat. Erangan keluar dari bibirnya disertai ringisan panjang. Begitu kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, Hitsugaya tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, _Sexta Espada_ itu!

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Sementara Grimmjow menyeringai lebar begitu 'lawan mungilnya' sekarang sudah berada di dalam cengkramannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan suara tercekat. Setetes keringat meluncur jatuh dari dahinya.

Grimmjow tertawa mendengus. Direndahkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hitsugaya memundurkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuat jarak karena kontak sedekat ini. Tapi sayangnya Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya jarak itu hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Hitsugaya bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu, begitu juga dengan Grimmjow.

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Hitsugaya dan berbisik, "Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?"

Hembusan napas yang menerpa telinganya membuat Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya. Jika saja kondisinya masih dalam keadaan baik, ia pasti bisa melawan _Espada_ ini. Tapi, benarkah itu? Saat melawan _Arrancar_ nomor 11 itu saja ia sampai harus melepaskan batasannya. Jadi kesimpulannya, ia pasti akan kewalahan menghadapi _Sexta Espada_ yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Mengecewakan. Selemah inikah para Kapten dari _Soul Society_?" Grimmjow menyeringai. Mencekal kedua lengan Hitsugaya di belakang punggung dan mendongakkan wajah Kapten divisi 10 itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Kalian semua benar-benar mengecewakan…"

Itu hinaan. Dan Hitsugaya tidak menerima hinaan itu. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_-nya menatap nyalang. Persetan bahwa di depannya ini _Espada_ bernomor enam.

"Reaksi yang bagus," dengus Grimmjow, sembari melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian melompat ke langit dan membuka lubang _garganta_. "Kali ini aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Karena nanti aku akan kembali—untuk menemuimu!"

_BLAM!_

Lubang besar itu tertutup rapat-rapat. Kedua mata Hitsugaya masih tertuju di langit –tempat _Espada_ berambut biru muda itu menghilang. Dan pernyataan itu jelas saja harus membuatnya harus waspada. Sekarang dirinya diincar oleh _Sexta Espada_ itu. Seakan seluruh tenaganya menguap habis keluar, Hitsugaya jatuh terduduk sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

Pernyataan dari Grimmjow itu merupakan awal teror untuk Hitsugaya. Hanya khusus untuk Hitsugaya. Karena sosok Kapten divisi 10 itu telah membuat sang _Sexta Espada _tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Ket :**

_Bakudou nomor 61, Rikujou Kourou_. Mantra pengikat ini saya ambil dari manga Bleach vol. 30, Saat Rukia melawan Aaroniero Arruruerie.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Lagi-lagi bikin Multichap. Maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu fic-fic Multichap saya yang lain. Maaf kalau _update_-an fic saya yang lain lama. Saya kehilangan _feel_ untuk melanjutkan fic multichap yang lain #headbang

Maaf untuk Zhenji. Karena saya baru membuatkan fic _request_-mu ini. Seperti permintaanmu, saya akan membuatnya menjadi Multichap dan memunculkan karakter Yoruichi dan Soi fon di chapter selanjutnya.

Saya tegaskan, pair GrimmHitsu yang akan _main characters_ disini. _Well,_ pair IchiHitsu juga. Kemungkinan besar akan menjadi _triangle love_ antara Grimmjow x Hitsugaya x Ichigo.

Okelah, mungkin sekian. Ada yang mau memberikan _concrit_? Atau ada yang mengganjal di atas? Beritahu saya di _review_ ya :D

Terakhir, saya tidak janji akan meng-_update_ fic ini dengan cepat. Tugas kuliah yang mulai menumpuk membuat saya terkena WB #Orz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

**Regards,**

**Jeanne**


End file.
